


Кои

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Merpeople
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Автор однострочника -robin_puck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Кои

**Author's Note:**

> Автор однострочника - [robin_puck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck)

– Мне бы хотелось стать таким как ты, – признался однажды Казунари, глядя в темное небо и жуя задумчиво травинку. Человек-рыба приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– Зачем?  
– Чтобы уплыть отсюда к чертовой матери! – Казунари выплюнул травинку и тут же улыбнулся, беря себя в руки. – Извини. Просто злюсь. Опять поругался с отцом.  
Человек-рыба отвел взгляд и опустил голову, закрывая лицо волосами.  
– А я бы хотел однажды стать таким как ты, – сказал он тихо. Тут уже Казунари вскинулся и сел, тревожно на него глядя.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что… ты умеешь смеяться, – с мягкой улыбкой ответил человек-рыба. – И радоваться. И чего-то хотеть. Несмотря ни на что.  
– Ты тоже умеешь.  
Тот помолчал, глядя в маслянисто поблескивающую под светом Луны воду пруда.  
– Умею, – согласился он наконец. – Умею хотеть быть таким как ты.  



End file.
